metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy Campbell
Colonel Roy Campbell is best known as the original executive officer and the second commanding officer of FOXHOUND and Solid Snake's superior during Operation: Intrude F014 and in the Shadow Moses island incident. He is one of Solid Snake's closest friends, along with late FOXHOUND member Frank Jaeger and former scientist turned activist Hal Emmerich. He is also the uncle of Shadow Moses survivor and current FOXHOUND commander Meryl Silverburgh, although classified evidence suggests that he is actually her biological father. Current status: Alive Background Roy Campbell served as FOXHOUND's executive officer during the Big Boss days up until the Outer Heaven crisis, under the codename of "Chicken Fox". Prior to joining FOXHOUND, he served the Marine Corps, the Green Berets and Delta Force. He was also involved in the downfall of the original FOX unit in 1970, although his exact involvement in this operation remain classified. All that is known that he originally met Big Boss in a South American base when they refuse to join FOX unit's revolt. The two escaped from their cells and formulated a plan to overthrow FOX, leading to the formation of FOXHOUND. After Big Boss turned renegade, Campbell was appointed as commander of FOXHOUND and began revising FOXHOUND's methods with his personal touch. He discarded the codename system and adopted the use of high-tech equipment such as radars and spy satellites. He was the one who brought out former FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake during the Zanzibar Land uprising and served as his commanding officer during Operation: Intrude F014 in 1999. With his supervision, Snake was able to defeat the forces of Zanzibar Land and retrieve the OILIX formula. In the following year, Campbell retired as FOXHOUND commander for undisclosed reasons, although it is believed he was unhappy with the direction the unit was taking. In 2005, Campbell was called back to action by the US Government during the Shadow Moses takeover, when FOXHOUND (now led by Liquid Snake), took over a nuclear disposal facility and held several people hostages, including Campbell's niece, Meryl, who was assigned to the disposal facility on the day of the takeover. Campbell once again brought Snake out of retirement to neutralize the new FOXHOUND. However, during the course of the mission, Campbell was forced to keep a lot of secrets from Snake, including the true purpose of his mission and his injection with FOXDIE. Eventually, Campbell revealed the truth at the end of the mission and tried to call off an air strike directed to the base, but was briefly arrested by Secretary of Defense, Jim Houseman. However, after Snake defeated Liquid, Campbell was exonerated from charges, as blame was laid on the secretary of defense instead. Campbell also revealed to Snake at the end of the mission that Meryl was really his daughter. After the events of Shadow Moses incident, Campbell continued with his retirement. A man resembling Roy Campbell served as Raiden's commanding officer during the Big Shell incident. However, this Colonel was later revealed to be an artificial construct created by The Patriots and generated by GW, Arsenal Gear's supercomputer. The Colonel along with Solid Snake make a cameo appearence in the mini-game that is included in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater called Snake vs Monkey. The Colonel briefs Snake about his newest mission to catch experimental mechanical monkeys, much to Snake's dismay. The actual Campbell later stepped out of retirement and hired Philanthropy to do a hired hit on Liquid Ocelot. Not content with the world simply ignoring Liquid's attempt to plunge the world into total war (in effect aiding the economy of the 21st Century) Campbell has taken the matter into his own hands and hired Snake to perform the hit. Behind the scenes *Campbell was originally modeled after the likeness of actor Richard Crenna from the Rambo films. Fun Facts *During the FOX rebellion in South America, Campbell was a bit of a horndog while helping Big Boss against the Rebellion. He joked when he first met Elisa that Boss should wait five more years to be with her since Elisa is merely a child while her "sister" Ursula was much older and more beautiful. Campbell, Roy Campbell, Roy Campbell, Roy Campbell, Roy Campbell, Roy